


El sueño del pibe

by Erelbrile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M, Universo Alterno, futbolistas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelbrile/pseuds/Erelbrile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de enviar un escrito para su publicación, hay que editarlo, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sueño del pibe

**Author's Note:**

> Por el día ArgChi escribí fanfics por petición. Un anónimo pidió "un football!AU", el que publiqué el tumblr y ahora traspaso acá. Que lo disfruten, y ya saben, Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen al colectivo del fandom hetaliano.
> 
> Les recomiendo escuchar la canción del enlace mientras leen ;)

[ **El sueño del pibe** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXu12Evv2GA)

por Manuel González.

—Era un pibito —comienza a relatarnos su historia Martín Hernández. Seguramente han oído su nombre en los relatos de los últimos partidos de Oeste Argentino, y no es para menos. Es considerado el jugador joven más prometedor de la década, ha llevado a su equipo a la victoria en cinco partidos en el último año, entre amistosos y oficiales—. Teníamos un perrito blanco, el Tolani —recuerda, contándonos sobre el día en que recibió la citación del club que iniciaría su carrera y al que todavía pertenece—. Estaba tan emocionado que lo pisé sin querer al correr hacia la cocina, donde mi vieja estaba restregando las manchas de pasto que tenía en las rodillas de mis pantalones. Era re bueno para tirarme al suelo cuando metíamos un gol —Hernández se sonríe al escucharse a sí mismo  ~~como siempre hace~~ , nosotros lo hacemos porque haya aceptado esta entrevista, es conocida su reticencia ante éstas, y el que ya haya dejado pasar más de una. El velo de misterio siempre ayuda a causar más impacto, ciertamente, y es notorio que Hernández tiene el mismo desplante que muestra en la cancha, en esta situación  ~~me arrepentiré de haberte dejado dar esta entrevista, estoy seguro, dirás puras webadas, quién diría que yo mismo te prohibiría aceptar a los medios de prensa~~ —. Recuerdo que le dije: Mamita querida, ganaré dinero, y lo hice, años después. Ahora me echaron el ojo los de la selección —lo sabemos. El martes pasado la Albiceleste declaró oficialmente que esperaban que el joven bonaerense se uniera al equipo. El Plata, le llaman sus compañeros, y por lo que nos cuenta en confidencia, el apodo pronto le quedará como anillo al dedo, ya que el precio que han puesto por  ~~sus piernas~~ su talento es alto.

**¿Pero de dónde viene esta joven promesa?**

—Nací en Buenos Aires —cuenta con una bombilla entre los dedos antes de llevársela a la boca y beber el mate que, según dice, le da más energías que cualquier bebida energizante—, pero me crié en la pampa, no tenía ni zapatos. Me rodeaba la punta de los pies con unas vendas que le robaba a la tía con la que vivíamos, para pegarle mejor a la pelota — ~~hace unas mímicas que a cualquiera le harían sonreír, con una emoción que roba el contexto de la vida citadina y lleva a idealizar las regiones apartadas a su lado~~  su infancia transcurrió más al sur, en dónde cursó los seis primeros años de educación, antes de regresar a la capital en busca de mejores oportunidades—. Llegaba a mi casa e inmediatamente partía a jugar con los chicos del barrio. Varias veces —recuerda con un poco de risa  ~~e insisto en que no quiero conocer a la señora todavía, Martín, no insistas~~ —, me agarró mi madrecita a correazos porque me rompía la ropa y era la misma con la que iba luego a la escuela. Por qué no sos más como Sebastián, me decía —el primo  ~~que el otro día vino a verme y me amenazó de muerte si arruinaba tu carrera, Martín, dijiste que nadie en tu familia lo sabía, me asusté, lo senté en tu sillón y así mismito como estás sentado tú me dijo que no me anduviera con tonterías porque ya sabía todo~~  con el que compartía una a falta de camas. Una verdadera familia de esfuerzo, una madre soltera y una viuda manteniendo la casa y dándoles crianza a ambos. Será por eso que Hernández no teme a tener que trabajar duro para lograr su meta. El entrenamiento que tendrá con la selección, en caso de aceptar, será demandante—. De chico me gustó ganarme mis mangos y cuando no estaba o en la escuela o jugando, ayudaba en una florería — ~~y cantabas tangos en la calle por unas monedas, he puesto de título la canción que te inventaste por esos días, pero no creo que te des cuenta~~ —, así junté la plata para comprar mis primeras zapatillas, fueron la envidia de todos — ~~y te las robaron por maricón, pero no lo digas, prefiero que no lo digas, recuerda que prometiste no decir esas cosas.~~

**¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?**

—Por ahora, comprar una casa para vivir con mi  ~~novio~~  [pareja] — ~~No seas tonto, no ves que eso atraerá preguntas, ¡acabo de decirte que ibas por buen camino!~~  esperamos que sus fanáticas no se decepcionen ante la revelación que ha hecho con  ~~toda la intención de joderme~~  aparente regocijo ~~puedo ver cómo esto saldrá en la portada de la revista, no sé cómo, pero lo meterán allí de algún modo~~. No sólo un joven de esfuerzo, sino también de familia—, se ha conseguido laburo acá, y aunque pensaba volver a la pampa en unos años, cuando ya no pueda seguir con el fútbol, por  ~~él~~  [ella] me quedaría. Además, faltan muchos años para eso, y, por mientras, hay que tener en dónde vivir y hacer el amor tranquilos, ¿no? — ~~sólo lo dices por joderme, ¡sólo lo dices por joderme! No voy a saber que te ríes por mi cara, me estoy sonrojando, ¿verdad? Ya vas a ver, cuidadito conmigo~~  inteligente resolución, considerando la cantidad de ídolos que han acabado sus días sin tener dónde caerse muertos. Al respecto, Hernández se muestra previsor, pero, según él, sin exagerar  ~~hay que saber ahorrar es lo que te digo siempre, Martín, si no me tuvieras aquí te gastarías todo en webaditas~~ —. Uno no se lleva a la tumba la plata,  ~~Manu~~.

**¿Qué le dirías a tus fanáticos?**

—Que se esfuercen y se mantengan firmes en lo que creen correcto — ~~eso no es un buen consejo viniendo de tu parte, tú lo que eres es terco como una mula~~ —, al final lograrán lo que se propongan. Si me hubiese dicho que no tenía futuro en el fútbol, no estaría aquí. Me decían que no podía jugar,  ~~que los maricones somos nenas y que las nenas no juegan, pero les tapé la boca a todos y estoy re contento jugando profesionalmente, y viviendo con mi Manolo mientras esos que se decían tan hombres sufren callados cómo la señora les pone los cuernos~~ , ahora todos esos me tienen envidia. Que no tengan miedo. Que no se olviden de su familia, del barrio en que crecieron. Muchos grandes lo hicieron, miraban por sobre el hombro a la gente que era como ellos, pero eso no significa que esté bien. Mirame a mí — ~~es imposible no hacerlo cuando sonríes con tanta sinceridad y esa ilusión en los ojos~~ —, me gusta escuchar a los fanáticos que se me acercan — ~~porque hablan de ti y te encanta que te alaben~~ —, les converso, les respondo preguntas. Así conocí a  ~~Manuel~~  [mi novia], en una ocasión en que se me acercó para hablarme sobre un partido,  ~~sobre el que quería entrevistarme~~ , sobre cuánto me admiraba. Ahora bromea diciendo que, tras conocerme, ya no lo hace tanto — ~~no es una broma, Martín, no te rías, de verdad fue sólo una excusa para obtener la entrevista. Qué iba a saber yo que me invitarías a unos tragos y que terminaríamos viéndonos~~ —, eso no se consigue quedándose quieto y con miedos, hay que dejar la vida en la cancha. Y la vida misma es la cancha — ~~¡esa última frase te la dije yo!~~

**¿Y a los más jóvenes?**

—Que no sean cerrados de mente, que si una nena quiere jugar fútbol, la dejen jugar con ellos,  ~~que si un amigo es maricón, no lo corran, porque duele~~. Es en la cancha, desde chiquitos, que a los pibes se les moldea el carácter y, lamentablemente, las malas costumbres. Yo no quiero hinchas pelotudos.


End file.
